wakfuback
by EvaUnit15
Summary: Ryan appears in a world that is not his own, and is relieved that he still has Fuego by his side. He gains new friends and allies as he journeys with the group he finds himself in. He must help them journey to find Yugo's family while stopping many problems and crisis along the way, along with stopping a mysterious threat to the world Ryan now calls home, and his new family.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing in this story beside my oc, Draco. Everything belongs to their respective owners. Also there is a harem between my oc, amalia and eva and maybe more. It's also just my oc having something from the rideback universe so i'm just saying it now, it may or may not be a crossover if you just put one thing from one show into a different one like in this story, so you all just view it like you want to.**

 **Like i said earlier, i own nothin besides my oc, everything belongs to their respective owners. Also the characters might be a little different.**

 **Chapter 1**

On a path leading to a small town we see a man walking casually, he has gold hair with red streaks going through it in a blown back fashion, silver eyes with a electric blue ring on the outer edge, 6 foot tall even, a handsome face, pale skin, body of an adonis with a runner/swimmer physique, muscles that are compact so tightly that they feel like solid steel and has massive strength.

He is wearing a black sleeveless muscle shirt that goes up midway of his neck and stops, black semi tight jeans, black forma adventure boots made specially for him, they're made of a tough leather material that he likes to call 'super leather' since he supplied it for the boots to be made. The leather is so tough that it can take heat almost to 300 hundred degrees fahrenheit and far below freezing point and survive through almost anything, since he tested them himself. And he has a red watch on his left wrist with a few buttons and a small screen alongside the clock.

The jeans were tugged into the boots, his shirt was skin tight, acting like a second skin, showing his muscled chest and eight pack.

His name was Draco, he has no last name since he changed it to what he goes by now since he had no one to raise him.

He woke up earlier on the side of the path he is on now, he knew he was sleeping in his home until he woke up here in the middle of nowhere.

Right now he is following the path to find some sort of civilization, though he is relieved he still has his watch that is showing a signal of his rideback close to him, following him.

He suddenly stopped when he had that thought before facepalming "why didn't i just do that earlier" he was about to call his rideback, but was cut off.

"excuse us, sir?" draco turns around to see two cloaked females (amalia and eva) with their hoods down riding what looked giant birds that looked similar to an ostrich in draco's eyes. He blushes slightly when he looks at the beautiful women in front of him. He also notices them blushing while looking at him as well.

"yes? Can i help you two?" the women look at each other before the blond haired one speaks "can you tell us how far the next town is?" draco shakes his head "don't know, i just woke up about 10 minutes ago down the path the way you came. One minute i'm sleeping in my room and bang i'm here, so yea i have no idea how far the next town is, sorry" the women look downcasted for a moment "but" they look up at him.

"i could accompany you to the town, if you don't mind having a third person with you"

The blond looked at the green haired one before looking back at draco "sorry, but we don't have a third ride" "don't worry, i have my own ride that is out of this world, and the same thing could be said about me judging the way you look compared to me"

"if you're trying to flirt-" "no im not, im saying im probably the only one of my species here if i'm correct in my assumption" the green haired woman speaks next "if you're the last of your species, than what's your species name, never know until you find out" "my species name are called 'human'" both women shake their heads no.

Draco sighs and hangs his head with a little rain cloud above his head "i knew it, i'm the only human in this place" before the women could cheer him up he was back to his previous self "well no point in dwelling on that since it's now in the past. Anyway i haven't introduced myself, my name is Draco" he bows his head a little.

"my name is Evangeline, but you can call me Eva" the blond says with a smile. "my name is amalia, nice to meet you" the green haired one said energetically.

Draco lets a small smile appear before he lifts his watch and presses a button, he notices his 2 new companions watching him with curiosity "remember when i said i have a ride that's out of this world" they nod, draco lets a grin appear, making the girls blush.

"this is my ride." he turns to the direction of the signal his rideback is giving off, which is in the forest off to the side of the path about 30 feet away.

He raises his watch close to his mouth and says a simple phrase "Fuego, it's time to ride!" the girls suddenly hear a roar of sometype coming from the forest, they were about to grab their weapons when something big came shooting out and came to a stop next to draco who still had that same grin.

"girls, say hello to fuego" that answered one of the girls questions, but one, it was asked by amalia "what is it?" draco looks at her "he is a environmental powered vehicle known as a rideback, his name is fuego. The reason he is environmentally powered is because i had him built that way. He takes in air, water, solar, anything made by the environment to be powered. So basically in a nutshell, he is powered for life. Also he has many special systems, like a self repairing system, self maintenance system, everything to take care of himself and his rider. He also has a special compartment that holds as much cargo i need"

The girls didn't understand all of it, but they understood enough and were amazed by how incredible it sounded.

"well, don't we have to get to a town?" draco gets on fuegos seat and starts it up, moving the arms while he balanced the bike with his feet. Revving the engine a little, he looks at the girls to see them ready to go "how about some music? But be warned, it's from my world so it's foreign to you" they nod their heads "sure we could go with some music" amalia had a bright smile, along with eva.

"alright and try to keep up, i tend to be a speed demon" they look at him before having their steads run full speed down the path. Draco chuckles before playing 'wicked wonderland' by martin tungevaag. And taking off after his new friends with fuego in bike mode.

Amalia and eva started to worry when they didn't see draco behind them, until they heard a loud roar of fuego behind them with good music playing over the wind.

They look behind them to see draco coming up fast, they notice he has a grin before they look at each other and gain grins of their own and waited until draco was next to them which did not take long.

"can't lose me that easily, girls" draco talks loudly over the wind. Eva looks at him "seems so. What else can you do?" amalia looked at him as well.

"why you wondering?" draco was curios to say the least. "so we can have a race" eva and amalia have matching grins.

" _so this is what they want eh? Might as well give it to them._ Alright" they all stop "on the count of three, alright?" he seems them nod and get their steads ready.

"three" he presses a button on the screen between the handlebars to bring up two options.

"two" he presses the bipedal option, making fuego stand up like a person, shocking both eva and amalia.

"one" he makes fuego get in a runner's position with the motion and pressure sensors **(author note: i'm just going to say the normal actions draco does on fuego like a normal character like in the rideback anime)**

(Play 'superhero' the remix by simon curtis)

"zero! Go!" all three take off with draco in the lead and he looks like he is skating without lifting his feet up, the girls are staring at him with awe.

He turns around so he is going backwards and shoots the girls a grin and starts going in circles around them, showing surprising flexibility that they didn't think fuego would have.

Soon they came up to a stone bridge where they saw a old man with a bald head but white bushy beard (ruel).

"excuse me, do you know if their is a town up ahead?" draco asks kindly.

The old man eyes the gold pieces that amalia and eva are wearing, something they notice and get a little irked at this, draco popping his knuckles with a shadow covering his eyes while fuego copied his movements while he was behind amalia and eva.

That scared the old man "yes there is, it's just ahead, now if you would kindly pay me for my servic-" he was cut off when they shot past him.

"they should really learn to respect their elders" before he could continue walking he saw a note on the ground in front of him.

He picked it up and read it before paling 'you look at my friends the same way again, you'll get a free serving of knuckle sandwiches from me and fuego' he drops the note before walking to the town.

Meanwhile in the town, in a inn there is a young boy (yugo) who is in the kitchen "yugo! I need you to go into town to get more loaves of bread, we got to get ready to make plenty of stews for the customers"

"got it dad!" yugo runs out of the kitchen and past a man with a big white hat and brown mustache who chuckles at his son's enthusiasm as he watches yugo run out the door.

As yugo runs down the path into town, he bumps into someone and falls on his butt "ow, sorry, i wasn't watching where i was goin-" he stopped when he saw who he bumped into.

Draco was surprised that the kid that bumped into him stopped talking before he understood why, " _the kid probably never seen a human before, might as well change that_ " draco holds his hand out to help the boy up, the boy grabs his hand and is pulled up.

"There we go. Now how about we introduce each other, i'm Draco" he holds his hand out to shake. Yugo shakes his hand while replying "My names Yugo, nice to meet you." a little yellow bird lands on yugo's head "and this is Az" draco chuckles lightly "nice to meet you yugo, az".

"Oh no! I have to get going! See ya later draco!" yugo rushes by him while waving. Draco chuckles softly before resuming his walk to the inn to get something to eat " _wonder how long it'll take for me and eva and amalia to meet up further down the road. They seem pretty sad that i had to go, but at least i cheered them up by saying we'll meet up again."_ a look of shock appeared on draco's face when he pieced together something " _wait a minute, they were sad i had to leave, had blushes whenever looking at me, eyed me like a little kid in a candy store. Oh my god, they have a crush on me. Probably something more"_ draco blushes at the thought of the two being with him.

He continued to the inn and went inside, he saw a few people there and the same old man from earlier at the counter talking with what he assumed to be the owner. Draco shrugged his shoulders slightly before taking a seat next to the old man, surprising him.

"Ah it's you again, haven't properly introduced myself, i'm Ruel" he holds his free hand, seeing his other is holding onto the same orange shovel that is shaped differently than others that draco saw earlier. He shakes ruel's hand "i'm Draco, nice to meet you" draco turns his attention to the owner "you have any type of noodles with chicken or beef seasoning?" he asks kindly.

Alibert, already liking the man in front of him, answered kindly "yes we do, which one you like?" draco has a happy look "i'll take one of both" before he could say anything else his stomach rumbles loudly, "hadn't really had anything since dinner yesterday and before i woke up earlier" alibert shakes his head "then it's on the house, my treat"

"Really! Thanks!" ruel had a shocked look before staring at alibert "you give him a free meal and not you're long time friend" alibert shakes his head again "you heard his stomach earlier, i mean look at everybody else, they heard it too" he goes to the stove behind him and start making the noodles. While he did that ruel looked around to see that alibert was right, most of the people were staring at draco's back with shock when they heard his stomach.

After a few minutes draco had noodles in front of him with a fork by the bowls, but before he could start eating the door was blown off its hinges and into the wall opposite of it, startling everybody, except draco who had a twitching eyebrow, to look at the doorway to see a tall, heavily muscled female with dark grey skin, wild orange hair that goes to the back of her waist with a red hairband holding it out of her face, a third eye with a red rim on her forehead, 3 horns of hair, one on the front and one on each side of her head.

She is wearing a white straight style dress with no sleeves, a slit from the waist down on both sides of her legs, giving her free movement and showing her hips down, a red cross starts on her chest, which is straining against the fabric, and the centerline of the cross going all the way down to the bottom of the dress, which stops at midway down her shins, she is wearing red armored shoes.

Right now she was looking at a gold trophy on a shelf "shiny, me like" she had a deep female voice. A unknown male voice spoke up "no you buffoon, we must destroy! DESTROY!" draco raised an eyebrow at that, where did the voice come from?

Before anything could be said or done, ruel started talking "that's a shushu!" draco looks at him "what's a shushu?" ruel starts explaining "a shushu is a demon trapped in an object, but they can posses their owners if tricked into it"

Draco turns back to his noodles before replying "so she is possessed against her will, right?" ruel looks at him from his spot "probably" the woman smashed a table and a pillar.

Before she could do anything else a stool shattered against her back, making her turn to find the source to be draco, who is standing in his spot with his hands still by the bowls of noodles.

Ruel stares at him with a surprised look "did you just throw the stool you were sitting on?" "yep" "with only your feet?" "maaaaaayyyyybbbbeeeee." ruel could only stare at him stupidly before remembering the possessed woman, who is now charging at them.

Draco sighs and turns around and takes a few steps away from the counter with his head down.

The woman had a funny feeling about the male in front of her, like a hole in her heart being filled and her soul becoming complete by just being near him.

Draco raised his hand and stopped the punch the female threw, causing a small wave of wind to whirl around them, shocking ruel and alibert.

The third eye on the womans forehead started talking in the same male voice from earlier, startling draco a little.

"you pose a problem, destroy him!" the woman raised her other hand to smash draco, but he saw her hand shaking slightly, like she is trying to fight it.

When he saw the eye talk, draco knew that it had to be the shushu. Before the woman could let the second fist fly draco pushed her hand that he held away and jumped and twisted in the air until he landed on her back, he felt her trying to reach him while the eye kept talking, but he moved out of her reach every time.

Draco looked at ruel "ruel!" said man looks at him "how do i get the thing off of her!" "you just pull it off of her head! Then she'll turn back to normal!" draco looks at the eye to see it trying to look for him.

" _alright, let's do this"_ draco reaches for the eye to grab it, but his arm get grabbed by the female who pulled him in front of her and gave him a bear hug trying to squeeze him to death, his face in her giant bosom, his right arm still free reached up and felt the top of her head until he slide his hand down a little to feel the eye and grabbed it, causing it to start screaming profanities at him.

Draco pulled as hard as he can before it came off and turned into a small red dagger with the eye on the guard. The female stopped before shrinking in height until she is only a head shorter than draco, her skin a peach color, the horns of hair disappeared, her body slimmed down until she had a slim but curvy figure, her breast shrunk only a little, now being the size of basketballs rather than watermelon size in her possessed form.

She opened her eyes to show soft chocolate colored eyes before she noticed she was still hold draco's head to her chest making her blush before she hugged him tighter and they fell to the ground, with the woman on top of draco, who got his head free and slide in the woman's grip until her head was on his chest, making him blush at how soft her breast are pressing against him.

"um excuse me miss?" the woman looks up at him before getting off of him and sat on her knees in front of him "who are you" she answers in a tomboy like voice that holds a little mischievousness in it "my name is Trista, and you are my fated one" she finishes with a smile.

Draco had a surprised look, while ruel had a shocked look, alibert a curious one.

Draco looks at ruel "you know what she's talking about?" ruel nods "yes, some iop's are born and raised differently than others, because they have far more skill and prowess than others and they have a similar yet different mindset" draco cuts in "let me guess, they have to find a certain person they feel whole and complete with" ruel nods "exactly, and she has seemed to have chosen you to be her fated one"

"what if she chose wrong?" ruel shakes his head "nope, iops like her have similar instincts and it allows them to tell if they found their fated one or not, so if you're her fated one, then you're stuck with her for the rest of your life."

Draco shakes his head at the news "well, could be worse" than yugo comes through where the door used to be and sees how everything is before he spots draco, ruel, his father, and a unknown woman.

He creates a portal and appears next to his father.

"what happened here?" alibert starts explaining everything to yugo, while that was happening draco was at the counter eating his chicken noodles while trista was eating his beef noodles.

After a few minutes both draco and trista finish at the same time and let out content sighs at the same time, making them look at each other before draco started chuckling while trista giggled.

Then they all heard screaming coming from outside, draco runs to one of the windows with everyone else to see that people were running away from plant looking creatures that turned the people into wood.

Before any of them could say anything, two screams could be heard above the chaos, draco's eyes widened when he heard them. " _EVA! AMALIA!"_ he runs out of the building with yugo, trista, and ruel, who promised alibert to keep yugo safe, running beside him.

Draco stopped all of a sudden, making the group stop too, yugo was the first to speak "what are we waiting for?" draco pressed a button on his watch, "calling in a friend who can get us to where we need to go quickly" he raises his watch close to his mouth, the group watching confused, he says a simple phrase.

"it's time to ride, fuego!"

Before the group could ask who 'fuego' is they soon got their answer when fuego came barreling toward them and stopped in front of draco, who mounted fuego and got ready.

He looked at the others who had surprised looks while yugo and trista had excitement in their eyes, draco pressed a button on his watch, causing a small floating transport platform that is big enough for 6 people and has plenty of room for them to move and lay down comfortably, with rail guards that are high enough to their knees.

"get on" the platform lowers foldable steps for them to step on. Yugo used his portals to get on while trista walked up the steps, ruel was staring at the platform in wonder before getting on.

Draco looks at them and gives them a reassuring smile that calms them a little "don't worry, you'll stay close to me automatically, but the platform will move out of harm's way as well."

He presses a button to make the steps fold away, and make fuego go into bipedal mode, surprising yugo and trista who's looks of excitement only doubles.

Draco revved the engine, making it roar. Trista started cheering along with yugo.

Draco looks at them with a grin "HOLD ON TIGHT!" he takes off full speed, weaving in between the enemies and doing many tricks to get out of harm's way, all the while going faster. Above him was the platform keeping up with him.

Yugo threw his arms up along with trista, unintentionally making her breast bounce, and cheered draco as he sped by his enemies until they reach the forest and entered.

They soon find eva and amalia on a big branch high above the ground with a lot of those creatures trying to get to them.

Eva was shooting them with her bow and arrows while amalia grew vines from the tree and branches and smacked the creatures away, but one somehow got by them and was creeping up behind amalia, before it jumps at her, getting her and eva's attention.

"OH NO YOU DON'T" draco comes out of nowhere like a missile and slams into the creature before it could reach amalia, and fell to the ground where draco used it to soften the landing.

He looked around to see the creatures surround him in a big circle before they charge him.

Draco grinned before spinning at high speed and had fuego's arms out and closed lined all the creatures coming at him.

When he stops he looks to the others to see how they are, yugo was using his portals to appear around the creatures and using the portals to get the creatures high in the air to where the landing destroys them, ruel is hitting them with his shovel and cutting them to pieces by swiping at them, trista was cutting them to pieces as well with her shushu in sword form, eva was shooting arrows at them while hitting the creatures with her bow if they got close, and amalia was growing vines and having them hit the creatures hard, destroying them.

Draco hears something flying through the air above him, he looks to see a big tree that's about to fall on him if he doesn't move. Everything goes in slow motion, he hears the group yelling at him to move, but something in his mind held him there, he listened to it and let instinct take over.

The group watched in fear while the tree fell towards draco and yelling at him to move, but what happened next shocked them. A faint electric blue outline of something appeared over both draco and fuego, ruel stared at the outline before his thought came to a screeching halt " _that's a dragon! But how?!"_

The outline moved with both draco and fuego while they swiped at the tree with their left arm, snapping the tree in half and into hundreds of thousands of toothpicks, shocking the group.

In draco's head thoughts were going everywhere until one got to the forefront " _was that… Spiral Energy from the Gurren Lagann show back home?"_ he took a quick look inside his mind to see a very high tech city that is surrounded by a giant forest.

He found himself on the tallest building, he looked around to see where the energy came from, only to stop when he saw a massive sphere of energy that looked like a miniature sun. but when he looked closer he gained a shocked look.

" _Is it GROWING?! It looks like it's going to be massive by the end of day."_ he looked around to see if anything else changed, until he felt something appear somewhere. He jumped off the build and flew to the source.

When he arrived in the dense part of the forest, he found a large cave opening like doorway made of red metal, the doorway had nothing behind it. Inside the doorway was a portal that was electric blue in color and moved like flames.

"Wonder what's in here." draco said with curiosity in his voice.

When he walked through he felt like he was walking through water with bubbles coming up from beneath his feet in large amounts and slight heat and still able to breath.

When he walked out of it, he was amazed by what he saw, he saw what looked like a cave made of metal combined with a massive hangar.

He then heard a low growling coming from his right, when he looked all he saw was darkness on that half of the hangar, that is until he saw two glowing yellow eyes appear and rise up into the air until it was about 40 feet tall.

What stepped out of the shadows made draco step back a little in surprise, a dragon of red, black, and grey metal stepped into view. Everything about it was mechanical, it had wheels on the back of its legs just above its feet, its wing membranes are black while the wings are red, it's body is red with black on its shoulders and other spots on its body.

What caught Draco's attention though was on its back between the wings and the neck, and then its eyes.

Its yellow glowing eyes held intelligence, but only enough of a slightly smarter animal, kind of similar to him when he gets beyond mad he goes into a semi-primal like state.

On its back between the neck and wings looks like some kind of seat with handles, draco couldn't tell from the angle he's at right now. But he feels like he has a connection with the dragon staring at him right now.

He slowly started walking towards the dragon, which started lowering its head the closer he got to it. Soon he was in front of the dragon, which had its head in front of him still staring. Draco then felt info being put inside his head when the dragon shot a lights from its eyes into his.

When it was done a few seconds later draco had all the information he needed. "So, you're my dragon form, right?" he asked it, which it nodded its head. Draco continued "so you and i have to become one in order for me to transform into you?" it nodded again.

"Do i have to be on fuego for this to work?" draco asked the dragon. It raised its paw and made a 50 50 motion. "So it's optional to have him for the transformation but i really don't need him for it?" the dragon nodded once more.

"Alright, so how do we become one?" draco asked the dragon, who turned its body to show drago its side, only for him to see the seat which shocked him that it looked exactly like fuegos seat with the foot rests, screens, everything.

"Wow. so i just… sit here?" draco pointed to the seat while looking at the dragon, who nodded, draco sighed "alright, let's do it." he steps onto the footrest and then got up and sat in the seat. As soon as he made contact a bright light erupted from both of them.

When it cleared it showed draco standing there, he looked around to see his eyesight improved drastically, he felt more powerful.

"Well alrighty then, time to see what's going on back outside." he closed his eyes and concentrated until he opened them to see himself and the group back in the town where everyone is back to normal. He looks around to see the group talking to alibert, he starts walking over to them.

"So, my family is on Oma island?" yugo asked his dad, who nodded and handed him a backpack of the essential needs for the journey.

"So let me guess, we're going to this 'oma island' to find yugo's real family, right?" draco said from behind them, making them jump with yelps.

Ruel recovered first "yes, that's where we are going." draco nodded before looking over the group "so we ready or do we need anything else?" when he got 'were good' from everyone in the group, they started walking to the portal, which ruel just opened by throwing a portal stone in the rock archway the size of a big door when they got to the outskirts of the town.

"Well, let's get going." he jumped through portal, which yugo and trista followed eagerly while cheering.

"Well, might as well get going too before it closes." draco said while looking at eva and amalia, who nodded. "Let's get going!" amalia cheers while grabbing eva's and draco's arms and jumped through the portal, dragging them with her while eva was screaming and draco laughing loudly.

The portal closed behind them, leaving the archway the way it was before it was used.

What none of the group noticed, before they went through the portal, was a small robotic machine insect with a blue robotic lens like eye transmitting what it saw to its master.

 **End of chapter 1**

 **I'm glad that i got this story done because i have to get my stories on this account done so i don't lose them, and i started typing stories with my other, personal account, so i don't lose any of my stories when my school one is gotten rid of. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did then please leave a review. Also please read my other stories if you liked this one. EvaUnit15 is outta here to the next story!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody and welcome back to Wakfuback! Anyway I was working on my other stories and their chapters and when I was checking the reviews, which by the way everyone thanks for the compliments and encouragement along with the idea's it helped me immensely, anyway back to what I was saying before I rambled off, I was checking the reviews and in one of them for a different story someone asked me to update this story, i was going to at some point, now seems a good time. So I hope you all enjoy this story along with the others. Also, I'm changing Draco's name to Ryan, it makes things much easier for me. EvaUnit15 owns nothing but his oc's. ENJOY THE STORY!

Chapter 2

At the top of a hill where two tree stumps grew and came together at the top, making an archway with a couple of small crows sitting at the top.

Then a pale blue portal opened up in the opening between the stumps and came out from it was Trista, wielding her shushu in sword form, she stepped to the side looking around.

A few seconds after she stepped to the side Ruel came tumbling out and landed a couple feet away from it. After he came through Trista went to the other side of the portal looking around.

Then came Eva and Amalia, smiling as they walked a few feet from the portal.

Then Ryan came out of the portal, smiling as well and stood in front of it looking at the surroundings.

Not 5 seconds later, Yugo came flying out like a missile, slamming into Ryan's back sending them both rolling forward while they yelped in surprise.

They couldn't get up in time before Fuego came out and hit both of them as it tried to keep itself from falling over, Yugo getting hit a little before he used his portals to get out of the way, Ryan ended up getting taken with Fuego as it tried to stabilize itself. They both ended up halfway down the hill they were at the top of.

"Ow." Ryan said simply as he sat up, he looked over at Fuego to see it finally stabilizing itself and stood there facing him.

Ryan stood up and looked up at the top of the hill seeing Eva, Amalia, Trista, and Yugo laughing, Ryan was about to walk back up to ask what was going on before he saw Ruel throw his hands up and then placed his shovel, which had his bag hanging on a hook, placed it on his shoulder with a straight face and grumbling to himself.

When Ryan made it to the top he heard Yugo finish what he was saying.

"Let's go visit Koba Market, Last one there is a mangy dog!" Yugo finished by running toward the decline of the hill before jumping into the air and ran down when he landed, all the while laughing.

Ryan just looked at Eva for an answer, who gave it to him.

"We're going Koba Market to find a world map to make traveling easier." Eva said before she started walking after Yugo, Amalia following as well along with Trista.

Before Ruel could start going as well, Ryan stopped him.

"Can you do me a favor, Ruel?" Ryan asked as Fuego stopped itself a few feet away.

Ruel looked at him with confusion.

"What do you need, Lad?" Ruel asked with curiosity in his voice.

"Could you tell the others I'm going to stay up here, I'm working on something and I don't want to be in the market if something goes wrong." Ryan said as he imagined what could happen if he were to try what he was going to do in the middle of the market.

"Sure?" Ruel said questioningly while looking confused before Ryan let him go ahead.

As he watched Ruel catch up to the group, Ryan went to the other side of the hill out of sight of the market to practice transforming into his dragon form with Fuego and without Fuego.

With the group, they just entered the market to see many stalls selling all kinds of things from food's to bags and produce.

"Wow," Yugo said as he ran back and forth to many stalls looking at all the items that are being displayed.

"Yep, and for a few kama's, you can buy whatever you want." The stall owner said as he showed Yugo what's for sale, the group was in the middle of the street looking around.

"We're going to need to find a map of the world, but where?" Eva said while looking around at all the stalls.

"Well cut me out of it, cause I have no kamas on me." Ruel said while looking at some of the stalls down the street from his spot.

"What?" Amalia said with a raised eyebrow while Eva and Trista looked at him as well before continuing with a small grin and mischievousness in her voice.

"You spend it all on that beautiful outfit of yours, didn't you." Amalia said before laughing, which was drowned out by a deep laugh from somewhere and stopped with a look of confusion on her face.

"Hey Amalia, you sound like a bork." Yugo said as he turned back to look at them while chuckling.

"Not very classy for a gentle maiden." Trista added with a raised eyebrow as she looked at Amalia.

"But, that wasn't me." Amalia said before the stall owner that was talking to Yugo spoke with alarm in his voice while pointing at something in the sky.

"It was him! The Black Crow!" the stall owner yelled before pulling the cover of his stall down, all the other stall owners doing the same while the Black Crow came flying down on a giant crow with black wings that seemed to be made of clouds of darkness.

He was laughing as he swooped down and angled himself with his sword dragging on the ground, leaving behind trenches as he sped by the group and destroyed a few stalls before he repeated the process again.

Amalia, Ruel, and Yugo got behind cover while Eva got her bow ready and pulled the string back and an arrow made of yellow energy appeared as she pulled the string back.

Trista stood next to her with her shushu in sword form in a reverse grip and her free hand hovering over the pommel.

Yugo came out from cover and stood by them and got ready to use his portals as they watched the Black crow continue laughing as he flew around the market before diving down for another run through.

Eva started firing arrows at high speed while the Black Crow got closer before he sped past them and destroyed more stalls before flying off into the clouds and disappeared.

A few minutes later the group stayed there just in case the Black Crow came back. After they made sure he wouldn't come back they looked around to see people getting out of the wreckage.

"We're lucky, he nearly got us." the father of a family of five said while moving a plank of wood off of them.

"He ran away." Trista said with disbelief in her voice as she looked around with the others.

"I knew that lousy bird would come back to attack us!" the stall owner that was talking to Yugo said from his spot on the ground as he sat up with a fist raised before speaking again.

"But if you think that's going to make me leave, you are mistaken!" He finished with a defiant look before he lowered his fist and slouched with a sigh.

"I'm sorry we couldn't stop him from destroying your stall, sir." Yugo said to him with a down look.

"At least you tried, that's something." the stall owner said as he stood up.

"Are there any other merchants around here, we're looking for a map of the world." Ruel said as he walked up to them with the rest of the group.

"As much as I hate sending customers to my competition, Kabrok's shop is a little bit south of here, he's a specialist in bric-a-brac." the Stall owner said while he dusts himself off.

"Doesn't he get attacked as well?" Amalia asked as she tilted her head.

"No, Kabrok's rich as he is crafty, he built his shop underground out of the Black Crows way." the stall owner said while looking at them.

"Thank you for this valuable information good man and you can be sure that if we meet this Black Crow again he will not escape." Trista said with a raised clenched hand and a determined face.

The stall owner only stared at her with a half-lidded stare before he spoke.

"Really, not to be offensive but there's not a lot you can do." The stall owner said before he continued talking while mumbling as he walked away.

"No yes no I didn't think so." He said as he walked away.

The group then started heading in the direction of Kabrok's shop.

"Hey, where's Ryan, I thought he was with us?" Asked Trista as she looked around for him, making Yugo, Amalia and Eva do the same.

Ruel snapped his fingers with a looked that suggested he just remembered something, making the others look at him before he spoke.

"I just remembered! Ryan said he was going to stay at the hill so he can work on something so if anything went wrong it wouldn't happen in the market, said he would catch up once he's done." Ruel said before looking at the group to see them with surprised faces.

"Well, let's get going, shall we? We won't get a map if we're just standing here." Ruel said as he walked past them, snapping them out of it as the caught up to him at a building with a giant sign hanging on it with other signs along the sides of the pathway showing different items.

"It looks like Kabrok is popular in these part's." Yugo said looking at all the signs.

"Your right, he's everywhere." Ruel said with his shovel on his shoulder while looking at the signs as he walked with everyone else.

As they stopped in front of the building Yugo jumped between Eva and Trista, who stood in front of the door, onto the door and held on the question mark shaped doorbell with his feet on the door under the doorbell.

Yugo took a deep breath and yelled.

"IS ANYONE THERE?" Yugo yelled as he stayed in place on the door. He then heard a woman's voice speak from a pipe on the wall next to the door.

"If you've come to spend a few kama's, then you are very welcome sir's." the voice said before the pipe went silent.

Yugo grinned before he jumped off the door and rammed into it while opening it at the same time. The others followed him inside.

"If the Black Crow is going to attack this place, then he is going to need to become the Black Mole." Trista finished while laughing, getting a few laughs and chuckles from the group.

When they got to the bottom of the staircase and entered the shop, they were amazed by all the things.

"Woah." Yugo said as he looked around.

"Is it my imagination or is that a Magna shield?" Trista said as she looked at a shield on one of the shelves, Amalia was looking at a shelf with different kinds of dolls.

Eva was examining an arrow while Ruel spoke while he looked around.

"Isn't everything very expensive?" Ruel said as he walked up to a shelf.

"They even have a Trillen encyclopedia." Eva said with surprise in her voice from her spot.

Yugo was looking at a helmet he was holding while Amalia went to the one he's at to see what he is looking at.

"This place is amazing, its great!" Yugo said excitedly as he placed the helmet back where it was as Ruel walked up behind him and spoke.

"They'll be other shops, my friend, if your drooling over this hovel, wait until you see the shops of Blanta." Ruel said to Yugo, who turned to look at him when he spoke.

A curtained doorway on the side of the room opened to show a curvy Ecaflip wearing a red shirt with red gloves going from her hand to the middle of her bicep's, she was wearing a black skirt that went all the way to the floor.

"Well thank you very much, always nice to hear that kind of thing." She said to Yugo before she moved her gaze to Ruel before continue to speak.

"Your words are hurtful, Mr. adventurer and very misleading." She said while she walked forward before stopping in front of the group.

"In my shop, you will find riches that are not seen anywhere else." she continued to say before she placed a hand on her hip.

Ruel spoke with a humble type of voice while placing a hand on his chest.

"There are treasures here which I never dreamed existed." Ruel walked toward her and held one of her hands and kissed the top of it before speaking again with the same tone.

"Forgive my lack of tact madam." He finished flirtingly.

He was then sent flying from his spot when the woman yelled a name and landed in a barrel with his shovel in the barrel behind him, his bag hanging next to his head as he looked at her with a surprised look.

"KABROK!" the woman yelled loudly from her spot.

An osamoda walked through the same doorway the woman walked through and stood next to her, slouching with a straight face.

"Welcome to Kabrok's store where you can find everything you need as long as you have the kama's to pay for it." Kabrok said with a straight face.

"Also, we put out potential costumers through a test to see if we're dealing with kamaless costumers waisting our time by looking around." The woman said as she clapped her hands, after a few seconds the group saw a blue blur speed out of the doorway behind Kabrok and the woman and it jumped up onto her hands.

"This is a snoofle, he sniffs out kama's behind the couch." The woman said as she kneeled down and placed the snoofle on the ground while speaking.

"The more kama's you have, the more he loves you." She said as she let the snoofle go, letting it move at high speeds toward Trista, who looked at it with a weirded out look.

As it ran around her it stopped before moving to Yugo, who was staring at in surprise as it stopped and climbed all over him, making Yugo laugh before it jumped towards Amalia, who stopped it by holding her hand out before it climbed over her hand and arm at high speed and climbed around her like it d Yugo, earning a freaked out scream from Amalia.

The snoofle jumped off her and sped towards Eva, who was kneeling, and ran around her at high speed while sniffing her as well before stopping in front of her, letting her pet it before it sped towards Ruel who was still in the barrel.

"Ew, it's not going to sniff Ruel, is it? That's disgusting." Amalia said as the snoofle sped around Ruel before sitting on his knee with its tail waving as it stared at the rest of the group with stars in its eyes.

"I think this thinks broken." Ruel said nervously as he stopped the tail.

Before anyone could speak, they all heard the door open and close.

They looked to the entryway to see Ryan walk in with some dirt on his clothes.

"So, did I miss anything?" Ryan asked with a raised eyebrow, he saw his group along with to new people, the owners by his guess.

30 minutes later

"Why are we doing this again?" Ryan asked after they finished setting up the stall with Ruel acting as the owner.

"To lure the Black Crow out and stop him." Eva explained as they looked over the stall with Ruel behind the counter before she spoke again while looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Also why did Miranda take to show you something 'special'?" Eva asked with suspicion in her voice, making Amalia and Trita look at him with the same look.

The answer they got was him paling and shaking slightly while he spoke quietly.

"I don't want to talk about it." Ryan said as he walked to a tree ten feet away from the stall and sat down and fell asleep with Fuego moving its self to stand a few feet away from him before changing to its motorcycle mode.

A couple of minutes have passed when Ryan was shaken awake by a shockwave that made him roll over onto his stomach and as he looked up he saw Ruel be taken by the Black Crow.

"We need to go after them!" Yugo said as he got ready to chase them, the girls nodded before they got ready to go as well. Before they could Ryan spoke hastily as he got up.

"You guys go on ahead, I have to check on something." Ryan said before he ran towards Kabrok's shop in the opposite direction before they could say anything with Fuego right behind him.

As he got out of sight he hid and peeked around his hiding spot to see the group run off in the direction the Black Crow went, but before they could get far he yelled loudly so they could hear him.

"And don't forget to yell my name if you need me to help or if you're in trouble." Ryan yelled as he saw them look back in his direction before yelling their answer.

"Alright!" they yelled before they were out of sight.

"Now we need to get back to Kabroks to see if my assumption is right." Ryan said to himself as he got there in a few minutes after riding Fuego there.

As he entered and went down the stairs he heard humming, as he made it to the main floor he saw Miranda walking around with a limp and a happy smile on her face.

"Excuse me, Miranda." Ryan said, getting her attention which made her face brighten before she spoke.

"Ah, your back, what do you need sweetie?" Miranda asked with a smile.

Ryan chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head while he answered.

"I was wondering if your brother, Kabrok was here?" Ryan asked as he looked around, Miranda shook her head before answering.

"No, he left saying he went to get more items to stock the selves." Miranda said she walked up to another shelf before adjusting an item on it.

"So I was right." Ryan said to himself as he turned to leave, but before he could take a step he felt a slender hand grab his wrist.

"Where are you going, we haven't even started round two." Miranda said with a seductive smirk as she dragged Ryan toward the curtained doorway while undoing her clothes while walking through.

Ryan got his wrist free gently before he turned to run in the opposite direction, but he couldn't take a step as Miranda's slender arm shot out of the doorway and grabbed him and pulled him into the room she's in forcefully, somehow making all his clothes fly off and land in a neat pile where he was standing.

Not even a minute later the sounds of flesh slapping each other and moaning came from the room.

10 Minutes later

Ryan was on Fuego with an atomic blush, with Fuego in motorcycle mode, with Miranda behind him as she looked around them as they sped down the path at high speed.

Before long the stopped at the base of a large mountain with a plateau near the top, Miranda got off as Ryan had Fuego change to stand mode, amazing Miranda as she hadn't seen it before.

"I'm going to need to get up there and fast." Ryan said as he stared at the plateau before he looked at Miranda.

"Sorry but I'm going to need to part here." Ryan said with an apologetic tone.

"It's alright, go help your friends." Miranda said with a smile while Ryan returned the smile before he had Fuego shoot off like a rocket, leaving a rail as he went up the mountain path.

At the plateau, the others weren't doing so well against Kabrok, who was the Black Crow. Yugo was standing defiantly, along with Eva and Trista while Amalia was behind a boulder with Ruel, watching the fight as they couldn't help.

As Kabrok was flying, he snapped his fingers, causing a much larger version of the contraption he is on to appear from behind a large pile of rubble and fly around.

"Let's see how you handle this!" Kabrok yelled as he pointed at the group, making the large contraption fly at them at high speed.

Trista remembered what Ryan said and closed her eyes as she took a deep breath, getting the attention of Yugo and Eva and the others, before yelling.

"RYAN!" Trista yelled as loud as she could, the others staring at her before they snapped out of it to see the contraption right on top of them, but before it could hit them something hit it on the side of the head, making it fly off course and missed the trio by a few feet while the object yelled as it held onto the contraptions head.

"This is not fun!" Ryan yelled as he held on for dear life onto Fuego's handlebars, Fuego mimicking him on the contraptions head, making slight dents where its hands are holding.

Ryan looked ahead to see the group are getting hits on Kabrok, he then saw that the contraption was heading straight for the sides of the mountain above the groups.

"Oh CRAP!" Ryan yelled in shock as he figured out what the contraption was planning to do, his yell getting the attention of his group and Kabrok making them look to see the contraption ram the side of its head into the mountainside above them and kept it there while flying forward, grinding Ryan and Fuego into the rock, making Ryan scream in pain.

Before the others could say or do anything the contraption brought its head away before slamming it back down, earning another scream of pain from Ryan, getting frightened looks from the girls while Yugo was staring with wide eyes as tears started building up.

The Contraption lifted its head once more before it whipped it back and forth quickly, making Ryan lose his grip slightly, causing Fuego to do the same, resulting in them being launched off and toward the plateau at high speed.

They slammed and made a deep trench from one end to the other, ending at the edge of the plateau. Ryan's group could see from where they were standing the injuries that Ryan has. He had a broken right arm, a broken left leg with them at odd angles, many sever looking cuts and slashes on his form, large bruises everywhere.

Fuego was dented everywhere with paint scratched off along with many pieces of itself missing, its headlight having a large crack going through it.

As Yugo ran towards them, he saw the ground cracking around the two, he used his portals to get to them, but as he got to them the round broke, sending them falling down to be swallowed by the fog.

"RYAN!" Yugo, Eva, Trista, Amalia, and Ruel yelled as they saw their friend disappear.

With Miranda

As she was walking up the path she saw something falling, she looked closer to see, to her horror, Ryan who was still attached to Fuego falling past her.

She ran to the edge and looked down before she yelled his name as he went out of sight with anguish and tears.

"RYAN!" Miranda yelled as she stared at the spot she saw him before she saw a bright light flash from that spot, an outline of Ryan and Fuego before the light vanished and flashed again, this time the shadow was something different.

Before her eye's she saw a giant form rising from the fog before it parted to show massive wings made of red and black metal that beat downwards causing the form to shoot upwards.

As it passed Miranda, she saw Ryan now fully healed riding the form at the base of the neck, holding onto handles that she saw on Fuego, before Ryan and the form was out of sight above her.

Miranda breathed lightly before she resumed her trek, this time jogging.

At the top of the plateau, the group and Kabrok were trying to stop the Contraption since it started going out of control when Ryan fell off the edge.

"How do we stop it?" Yugo asked as he kept his eyes on it as it flew around, Kabrok was flying in place above them as he stared at the contraption as well as he spoke.

"I don't know, something as big as it will have to take it down since nothing we did to it did absolutely nothing to damage it.

Before the others could say anything, they felt the ground shake and rumble, they looked around to find the source.

"What was that?" Amalia asked with fear in her voice.

"I don't kno-" Yugo was saying before he was cut off by something landing behind them with a thud, they turned to see a large metal claw made of red and black metal, pulling a large form up.

The group looked at it with wide eyes, before they saw Ryan riding it with a sword with red for the edges of the blade and black in the center of it, the guard is black metal and the handle along with the pummel being red metal.

In his right hand looked like a small cannon made of the same metal's, but he placed it in a holster behind his right leg and held onto the right handlebar and raised his sword before yelling as he glared at the contraption with his eye's glowing.

"Into the sky!" Ryan shouted with a robotic, metal tone in his voice as he continued.

"To win, or die!" Ryan finished shouting as his dragon leaped into the air and flapped its wings, sending them toward the contraption and rammed into it.

"When did he even find a dragon?!" Eva asked as she stared the battling titans before continuing.

"I thought they were extinct?" Eva finished as she looked at Ruel, who shook his head before speaking.

"Don't you remember what happened in the forest where we met? When the tree almost fell on Ryan and Fuego?" Ruel said as the other group members nodded.

"That's where that dragon is from, it was with Ryan this entire time, or he is a dragon in disguise." Ruel finished while looking at the fight along with the others to see Ryan and his dragon speed toward the contraption in a spear position with the wings tucked in and around the body, increasing speed before it rammed right through the contraption, leaving a large hole on its torso before it started falling apart as it fell.

As Ryan and his dragon landed, he was surrounded by his group after he dismounted.

"Are you alright?" Eva asked as she had her hand on his shoulder, looking him over along with Amalia and Trista.

Ryan chuckled before speaking.

"Guys, I'm fine, really." Ryan said as he saw Yugo talking to Kabrok by the edge, them sitting.

Ryan walked over to them while the girls and Ruel looked the dragon over as it lowered its head and its eyes lost their light.

As Ryan got closer to the two, he heard them finish their conversation. He simply stood next to Yugo as they looked out at the fog as it blew by.

"KABROK!" A voice yelled from a distance behind them, making Kabrok shake slightly with a fearful face.

"There's a battle I lost before it even started." Kabrok said with a straight face.

Ryan nudged Yugo, making him look up at him to see Ryan gesturing to the other's who were ready to head out, he saw the dragon's head was up when it heard Miranda yell.

They made there way over as Miranda stopped next to Kabrok, who was standing.

As they departed Ryan got back on his dragon as they walked down the path, which was surprisingly still intact, and was answering the questions his friends were asking him while they walked beside his dragon or rid behind him.

Back up with Miranda and Kabrok, they just finished their conversation before Miranda spoke.

"Also be glad that you didn't kill Ryan, brother." Miranda said as she watches Ryan and his group grow smaller as they went farther away.

Kabrok looked at her confused before speaking.

"Why would I be glad I didn't kill him?" Kabrok asked with a raised eyebrow.

Miranda spoke while still watching the group get farther away.

"Because someone would be mad if they found out their uncle killed their daddy." Miranda said with a smile as she placed a hand on her stomach, making Kabrok gain wide eyes and a hanging jaw.

"Y-y-you mean that your..." Kabrok stuttered as he left the question hanging as he pointed at her stomach, which Miranda nodded with a happy smile.

Kabrok snapped out of it before he picked up his stead and jumped off the cliff, before coming back into view with his crow stead activated, laughing loudly and cheering.

"I'm gonna be an uncle!" Kabrok cheered as he flew around, earning a giggle from Miranda before she ignored him as he continued cheering and flying around to focus on Ryan and his group, who are now specks on the horizon before Miranda thought to herself.

"Be back soon so you can see the miracle we made." Miranda thought as she gently rubbed her stomach as she watches Ryan and his group disappear off the horizon with the sun.

End Chapter 2

That took longer than expected, I was going on and off of this and working on other chapters for my other stories and vice versa, it's getting confusing for a bit for me so I hope it's not too bad. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter if you did leave a like, a review, and a PM about what you think. Also, check out my other stories and tell me what you think of them. Have Fun reading everybody!


End file.
